Dragon Ball : Dark Shadows
by Morphous
Summary: When A New Enemy Arrives Literally From The Depths Of Hell, Goku And The Z Warriors Go To Confront... And Relize That They Are In Way Over Their Heads./And You Thought Shin-Long Was Tough. Please Read And Reveiw.
1. Shawdow Falls Over The Earth

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball z or any characters related to or resembling those of legacy of kain.  
I Matrix Will Do Not own this story I am just temporary hosting it.   
Author wishes remain to be anonymous for which I will respect his Privacy. At least for the time being.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.1 "A Shadow Falls over the Earth"  
Several years had passed since Ashram had accidentally shown up on the Earth & displayed a power unlike anything ever seen before. Enemies had appeared & had been rather powerful in their own right: Dr. Gero's Androids #16-#20, the original Cell, Majin Buu, Bebi, & the evil Shenlong. However, with the powers of Fusion Goku, Fusion Vegeta, Fusion Gohan, Fusion Trunks, & Fusion Goten, they were easily dealt with.   
However, one thing had bothered Goku to no end: the reason he had come to this world, Super #17, had never appeared to fight him.   
But, after all the fighting & training he & the others had been through, he was certain that he could destroy him once he appeared. Fusion Goku was now able to go to 31,000,000,000, Vegeta was a step behind him at 29,500,000,000, Trunks & Goten could each go to 17,500,000,000, & Gohan could go to 28,000,000,000.   
In Ashram's world, for one reason or another, the Dark Shadow that Mobeius predicted hadn't shown up either. However, Ashram decided to take advantage of the delay to attempt to get revenge on Janus & the other defenders of Earth.   
His first order of business was resurrecting the Dark Knights & finally releasing the Army of Darkness. He then proceeded to declare Armageddon on the Earth.   
He sent the entire army, in separate units, to the Earth, but hadn't expected, nor did he plan on the Earth's defenders to be able to defeat it.   
It finally came down to Ashram & the Dark Knights against the Earth's defenders: Janus Audren, his dark half Magus, Zero Lightor, Sephiroth Lightor, two Dark Knight discharges Izlude Torian & his father Vormav, & Sho Lightor-Darkon.   
Janus stepped up to fight Ashram, but he was quickly defeated by Ashram's new abilities.   
With a desperate plea to Sho, Janus convinced the young, but powerful warrior to fight his grandfather. After Ashram brought up a few subjects that Sho was trying to forget, the mighty Dunpeal astounded everyone by transforming into a Superior Vampire.   
Wanting to test his grandson's power's, as well as his own, Ashram told the Dark Knights not to interfere with the battle, but they were welcome to fight the other defenders, to make sure that they didn't get involved either.   
The Dark Knights & the defenders of Earth fought each other with everything they had, but neither could subdue the other. After going back & reviewing what they had done during their missions, the Dark Knights realized that to continue to fight would be completely pointless.   
The only one who didn't realize this, or refused to listen to it, was Ashram. He said he would continue to fight until his mission was done. At first, everyone thought he was talking about being the sole ruler of the universe, but Janus suddenly realized that Ashram was fighting for Zeal. He was hell-bent on avenging her death & if destroying the Earth & everything on it was going to do it, then that was what he was going to do. It was at that moment that everyone realized just how much Ashram cared about her, & obviously, vise-versa. No one was able to talk him out of destroying Earth, no one that is until Zeal's spirit appeared & told him to stop.   
She told him that destroying innocent bystanders was not going to bring her back to life any sooner. She wanted this pointless fight to end & she wanted a truce made between them.   
Naturally, Ashram & Magus refused to have anything to do with each other, but everyone else was all for it.   
They could see that the main problem was getting Ashram & Magus to agree to it, because they hated each other with a passion & it was all because they had both taken away the one thing they cared about: Ashram had been an accessory in the death of Schala, & Magus had directly aided to the attack that had killed Zeal. However, Magus eventually changed his mind & agreed to make a truce with Ashram. The change occurred when Ashram explained to him that killing Schala was never in his plans, it had only happened because she wanted her brother to be stopped, & killing herself made Ghaleon vulnerable long enough for Magus to defeat him.   
Alucard, the father of both Magus & Janus, appeared & told Magus that everyone makes mistakes, & that Ashram was not to blame for Schala's death. Ashram then surprised everyone when he directly apologized to Magus about what had happened to Schala.   
However, Ashram was still reluctant to make a truce with Magus because of his involvement in Zeal's death. Ashram then got the shock of both of his lives when his most hated enemy, more hated then Magus, Zachred Lightor, appeared.   
He said that if Ashram agreed to make the truce with Magus, then he would resurrect any two people Ashram chose. Ashram agreed instantly & said Zeal's name without hesitation.   
The second resurrection proved to be a little more difficult. He originally wanted to restore the life of his son Gaia, but Gaia spoke to them from the spirit realm & told them all that he was perfectly happy with watching over the Earth with Lightor's daughter Achica, the mother of Sho, Zero, & Sephiroth. However, Gaia had a suggestion of his own as to whom the second resurrection should go to. His suggestion was Schala. He then explained that by resurrecting Schala, the truce between Ashram & Magus would be more believable. He also said that he forgave Magus for killing him.   
Ashram agreed with him & the lives of Zeal & Schala were restored.   
That had been five years ago in Ashram's world & the year there was 2000. Around thirty years had passed in the world of the Z fighters. But, oddly enough, the bizarre rip in space that had allowed Ashram to land in the Z fighter's world had not yet closed.   
It was still active but slowly losing the power to remain open, & this caught the interest of a demon in the depths of Hell.   
The always-burning pits of hell-fire were clearly able to show what the creature looked like: He was about 8' feet tall with long grayish-white hair that was tied back at the very end. His skin color was a putrid green with black jagged lines in his face. Form the top of his forehead came two pieces of skin that were molded back across the sides of his head, just above his pointed ears. His eyes were yellow with green & red lines in them & two black slanted pupils crowned them. His black lips were curled in a permanent sneer of disgust, while his ivory white teeth were hidden from view. His hands & his feet were different from most other hell dwellers; his hands & feet had very powerful muscles in them, but instead of fingers & toes, he had three dark gray claws, all very sharp. His garments were rather different as well; he wore what could've been black, skin-tight leather pants, leather gloves, studded with silver buckles, covered the lower half of his arms, & a tattered, & torn piece of cloth that was only covering haft of his chiseled upper body. Actually, his entire body looked incredible, as though chiseled from stone. Had it not been for the dark "scars" that covered his body, & his unusual skin color, he may have been handsome. Perhaps at one point, he was.   
On his back he carried a sword. It was also different from most normal things: its blade was about seven feet long, coal black, & was in a wavy-like shape that extended from a skull-n-crossbones holder. He stared at the gateway/space rip through a vision he was able to create outside the gates of Hell.   
"(I wonder how long that has been there?)" he thought.   
"Sire" a voice behind him said.   
He turned around to see five ghastly pale figures kneeling before him. At first glance, they all appeared similar, with their short, black as night hair & pointed ears. They wore garment that were similar to the one they called "sire", but they were lighter in color & they had no sword or weapon one their backs. Their size & their shoulder garments, each with their own individual clan symbols, told them apart, but not as effectively as the different glows that each of their bodies gave off.   
Turell's skin gave off a faint brown glow, Melchiah gave off a greenish color, Zephon's was stone-dust gray, Rahab's was an aqua, & Dumah's skin gave off a light black glow.   
"Is everything ready?" the demon asked.   
"Yes, Lord Kain. All of our kin are prepared, ready, & awaiting your command" Turell said.   
"So when do we go to the Earth, my lord" Melchiah asked.   
"We will go when I decide to go" Kain snapped. He looked at the space rip again & then added, "We shall go as soon as I see what is on the other side of this space tear."   
"Why?" Turell asked, then he realized that he had just made a critical mistake when Kain's head snapped back around & looked dead at him.   
With a quick flick of his eye, Kain blew out Turell's eyes, as well as sending him up to the ceiling of the cavern in Hell they were presently in. The other clan leaders watched in fear as Kain used nothing but his mind to hold Turell in place up there. He looked up at Turell, who was desperately trying to move, but with no success in the least.   
"Do you want to ask "why" again, Turell?" Kain asked as he increased the force. At this point, Turell was crying out in unbearable agony; his bones had begun to crack, soon they would be shattering into pieces.   
In the midst of the pain, Turell was able to say, "For..give..me, Si..re."   
Satisfied with the answer, or the screams of agony, one of the two, Kain stopped the force blast. Turell fell to the floor in a heap, but quickly got back into a knelling position. As Kain turned his attention back to the image of the space tear, he could feel the energy of Turell as he rejuvenated his eyes, as well as healing his insides.   
"The reason I want to go to through this space rip is because I can feel several very powerful life forces coming from the other side. They could prove useful to me in the future; besides, if where this thing takes us happens to host enough blood, then we can set aside my desires for revenge & concentrate fully on our ultimate goal, turning me into a god. It should also prove rather interesting to see how much of a fight they'll put up for their lives, not that they have any hope of surviving, but I guess some amusement is better than none" Kain said.   
"I see. If we can get what is needed for the resurrection, then we won't have to go to Earth to get the requirements" Rahab explained.   
"No Rahab, we will still go to Earth & pay that bastard Magus a visit, but I want to do it when I am the dominant being in the universe. However, I am interested in the fighting abilities of the owners of the life forces. If they prove good enough, then we shall bring them into our ranks, if they are not, I don't think Soul Reaver will be disappointed" Kain said, still with is back turned. The clan leaders knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't comment on the matter for fear that they would suffer a similar fate that had been dealt to Turell.   
"But, aren't you strong enough as it is to be able to kill him?" Turell asked referring to Magus, now even more terrified of Kain then he already was.   
"Of course I am Turell!" Kain snapped, then he turned back around to face the clan leaders. Right now, all of them were slightly trembling, except for Turell who was shaking in fear. "I could go down to Earth & kill him now if I wanted to, but it will be even more fun once I have become a god. I can't wait to see that look of panic & fear on his face when he realizes that he is an even more inferior being to me than he already is" Kain said, the wickedest of smirks on his face. He noticed how the clan leaders were shacking, & he couldn't help but take notice on it. "(That's it, that's the look)" he thought when he saw their faces. "Now go & assemble your forces. Wait for me on the surface" Kain instructed.   
The five lieutenants got up to leave, but Kain voice briefly stopped them. "Turell, wait here for a moment. The rest of you get going" he said. Before they teleported, Rahab, Dumah, Melchiah, & Zephon looked at Turell as the fear reappeared in his eyes; they knew what ever Kain wanted with him wasn't going to be gentle.   
They quickly teleported out of the cavern, leaving Turell alone with Kain. Kain walked up to him & looked at him with a gaze that would kill most beings. "If you ever question me again, I'll do more then make you a ceiling decoration. Understand?" Kain asked with the gaze of death in his eyes.   
Turell was now more scared of Kain now then he had ever been; he knew Kain could kill him in an instant & lose no sleep over it, that is, if he ever slept. However, because of his fear, a gasp came out of his mouth instead of an answer. Then, before Turell even had a chance to think about correcting himself, Kain grabbed him by the throat & lifted him almost five feet of the ground.   
"Well?" Kain asked icily. Turell coughed & spat up black blood, & managed to choke out, "Ye..s S..ir...e."   
Kain than dropped him & teleported out of Hell, leaving Turell to spit up his lungs.   
He reappeared on the surface where the other four clan leaders were waiting with a small number of each of their offspring. A small number of Turell's kin were there as well, waiting on their master.   
"Where is Master Turell?" one of them asked in vampiric.   
Annoyed with the question, especially coming from a fledgling, Kain looked at him with a you-just-fucked-up expression on his face. The other Turellim backed away in fear as the one who asked the question tried desperately to apologize. He hesitated a moment too late as Kain's eyes quickly sparked with dark purple energy. The Turellim's body suddenly was engulfed in a dark purple light, then the body exploded into nothing but a pile of black blood, bones, & intestines that flew in every direction possible.   
"Now, would anyone else like to know where Turell is?" Kain asked, scanning the group. He waited a moment then said, "I didn't think so."   
He then looked at Dumah & said, "Wait until I get back to advance to the space rip."   
Dumah bowed his head understandingly, then watched as Kain flew through the atmosphere into space.   
He stopped his flight process once he had gained some distance from the planet & looked around for where the space tear was emanating from. "(Ah, the advantages of being able to breath in the middle of this hell-hole called 'outer space')" he thought as he took a deep breath. "(I guess I should've thanked Mortanius for changing me into his favored undead son, not killing him the way I did)" Kain thought with a laugh as he replayed the memory from six years ago. As he laughed, his senses caught hold of a peculiar energy.   
He flew in the direction that the energy was emanating from & he found himself on the graveyard planet of Grimyardra. He took a deep breath of the air & thought, "(Good, this air is breathable for the others to land here before we inter this space rip.)"   
Behind him, the Soul Reaver gave a sudden spark of power. "Patients, Soul Reaver. Soon you will have all the souls you can feast on, & as soon as I bring the two keys together with the one door, I will be the dominate being in the universe, & then that fool Magus will realize just how completely pathetic he really is!!" Kain said as he laughed a laugh of confidence that shook the planet.   
He then teleported back to where the clan leaders were waiting. When he reappeared there, he saw that Turell had come up from Hell, & was awaiting for his return. "The air is breathable for you to assemble on the planet that the space tear is emanating above, however, I want you to leave your offspring here. If our opponents prove strong enough, then it would be a waste of the damned" Kain said as they all knelled in respect, or fear, to him.   
"Let's go" he said. Then the six of them teleported to the graveyard planet. As soon as they reappeared, Kain immediately noticed that the space rip was slowly closing. "I think not" Kain said as he pulled the Soul Reaver off his back. He looked at the blade then said to it, "Soul Reaver, keep this gateway into Hell open for the occupants of the world we are about to enter."   
He then swung the sword in an upper strike maneuver & stopped it when the tip of the blade was pointing at his target. Dark violet energy extended from the weapon & struck the space rip, reopening it & expanding its size. "Let's see whose life becomes a living hell today" Kain said with amusement. The clan leaders just chuckled at the thought of what Kain was likely to do. They then flew up into the space rip & calmly waited as they were carried through the portal.   
In the world of the Z Fighters, everything was progressing the way it was intended to: Krillin & #18 were married & they had had their daughter Maron. Fusion Trunks' sister Bra was born & living a normal life at the Capsule Corp. building. Fusion Goku was now a grandpa & a father-in-law, when Gohan had married Videl & had a daughter of their own named Pan. But perhaps the biggest shock of all of this was that Vegeta had finally worked up the courage to purpose to Bulma.   
All of that had happened more or less twenty years ago, but oddly enough, because of the appearance of the Fusion Saiyans in this time period, every still appeared to be in their twenties or thirties, except for Goten & Trunks, they still only appeared to be eighteen to nineteen.   
But still, Fusion Goku was still slightly worried as to when #17 would appear, but he was trying to forget the situation & live a normal life with Chichi & everyone else. So were the other Fusion Saiyans. It was on this particular day that Goku decided to go & train a bit for exercise & Goten, who didn't seem to have a date to get ready for at the moment, decided to go with him. They agreed to go to the dessert where the Cell Games had been held all those years ago.   
On the way over there, Gohan was out going to do the same thing & decided to join them. As they approached the area, they could all feel the power levels of Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, Chaozu, Krillin, & #18.   
Piccolo had done a lot of training in the last two decades, & he had got his power level to 22,000,000,000. Tein, Chaozu, Yamcha, & Krillin had also been in constant training & while they were nowhere near the powers of the Fusion Saiyans & Piccolo, they had made substantial progress: Tein's power level was 7,000,000,000, Chaozu's was 2,500,000,000, Yamcha was at 5,500,000,000 & Krillin's power was at 8,500,000,000. #18 had improved her strength more then any of them, 16,000,000,000, but still had a way to go before she could compete with Piccolo & the fused Saiyans.   
Goku, Gohan, & Goten landed near them & Goku called out, "Hey guys." After getting a few replies & Vegeta's typical sneer, the three Saiyans walked up to the group & they all broke off into sparring pairs: Goku & Vegeta, Gohan & Piccolo, Goten & Trunks, Tein & Yamcha, & Krillin & #18.   
They spared all day long & as the sun disappeared behind the horizon & night dawned, they all decided to call it quits to catch up on their daily lives. Typically, the first thing out of Vegeta's mouth was where was Super #17. #18 also had been asking the question a lot lately as well, wanting to know where her brother was.   
However, before Goku could answer something started to happen that the Z fighters never thought they would see again: it turned as black as midnight & light violet, & blood red lightening started to flash violently throughout it.   
"What's going on?" Goten asked.   
"This is like what happened when Ashram was fighting with Goku so he could get back to world" Trunks said.   
"This is what happened when they fought" Vegeta snapped.   
The moment that was out of his mouth, the sky ripped open again & a huge wind storm blew out from the tear & blew the desert sand all over the place. But it wasn't the windstorm that caught Goku's attention; it was the unbelievable power he was feeling.   
"Holy shit! Do you guys feel that?" Goku asked the group, who were as blown away by the turn of events as much as he was.   
"Feel what?! There's noth...oh FUCK!" Vegeta stated as he felt the power now as well.   
"This power, it's incredible!" Trunks said as he looked up at the space void.   
Gohan turned to Piccolo & asked him," Can you tell what kind of power this is?"   
Piccolo gave a grim nod & answered "A dark one, unlike anything I've ever felt before."   
"You mean it's worse then Freiza's & Cell's?" Yamcha asked.   
"This one makes their powers seem like child's play" Piccolo answered.   
"Hey do you think...do you think that it could be Ashram?" Gohan asked him.   
Piccolo shook his head & said, "No, it's not him. I'm positive about that."   
"How can you be sure?" #18 asked, who was the only one present who had not seen the black-haired warrior.   
"Ashram's power had a dark aura around it, but it was nothing compared to this one. This one is absolute darkness. There's more then one as well, there are six powers coming, each seems to have a different power, but I can't tell if it's everything they're capable of" Piccolo answered as he looked at the space rip.   
"I can tell. All of their power levels are pitifully low. It would've been a problem if they were as strong as their whole but now, none of them are worth my time" Vegeta said in his typically arrogant tone of voice.   
"(Don't be so sure of yourself Vegeta. There's always the chance that they're holding back their power levels)" Goku thought as he glance over at Vegeta.   
"Look! Something's coming out" Tien said as he pointed, all three eyes glued to the hole in the sky.   
Goku turned his attention back to the rip & sure enough, six figures emerged from the void. As he looked up at them, one of the six turned his head in their direction & Goku gazed into the deathly eyes of Kain.  
  
  
As Goku stares up at the six new arrivals, the Z fighters can only wander what is going to happen. Why is Kain here, & what does the evil creature have in store for them? Find out what will happen & who will strike first, in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Dark Shadows. 


	2. Goku Redendered Helpless Kain's Deadly P...

Ch. 2 "Goku rendered helpless! Kain's Deadly Power"  
As the other Z fighters starred up at the six figures, Goku had locked eyes with Kain. Goku couldn't believe the power of Kain's gaze; it was as if his soul would be torn apart if he continued to stare at him. As if knowing what Goku was thinking, Kain shifted his gaze to Dumah & said something that the Z fighters couldn't hear.   
"Who in the hell are they?" Piccolo asked aloud.   
"Don't look at me, I haven't got the slightest idea" Vegeta answered to no one in particular.  
"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Goku called up to them.   
Kain heard him & glared down at him, his loosely tied hair blowing violently in the wind of the space rip.   
"(Who does he think he is?)" Dumah thought as he followed Kain's gaze to Goku.   
"(Hmm, I wonder what he has to offer me?)" Kain thought as he stared down at Goku.   
Without giving a verbal response, the six creatures descended to the ground, not far from where the Z fighters stood.   
"What do you think of this place, Lord Kain?" Dumah asked him in vampiric.   
"I can sense the blood of an entire planet of people. It should serve my needs perfectly" Kain answered in the same language.   
They had landed within earshot of the Z fighters, but naturally, they didn't understand a damn word that had been exchanged. This also greatly irritated Vegeta.   
"If you're going to speak, then talk in a language I can understand!" he said to them.   
Kain turned his eyes to Vegeta & answered in english, "I don't think that it is any of your fucking business what we say or how we say it, so shut the fuck up."   
That did it. "WHY YOU FUCKING SHIT!!" Vegeta shouted, powering up in his rage.   
Dumah, Turell, Melchiah, Zephon, & Rahab got ready to attack, but Kain stopped them with a wave of his hand. He then looked behind himself at them & they immediately backed off. They knew better then to try & talk Kain out of a fight.   
"Vegeta, STOP!" Goku said, trying to stop Vegeta before he went & did something stupid.   
"Fuck you Kakarot! Stay out of my way" Vegeta shouted as he reached Lv.4.   
He flew at Kain with the full intention of ripping off his head. Kain calmly stepped to out of his way & hit him in the stomach so hard that his Saiyan armor completely fell apart. Vegeta couldn't even give a gasp for air, all he could do was spit up blood that landed on Kain's arm. Kain grabbed him by the throat & held him at eye level.   
"Since you are about to die, at least die knowing that your blood will be most useful to me in the near future" Kain said in a tone of voice that sent shivers down the backs of the Z fighters, as well as the lieutenants. He then closed his right fist again for the final blow.   
Goku could only guess as to what Kain was about to do. "STOP!" Goku cried out as he charged Kain, fully powered up.   
Kain turned his eyes to Goku & said in the voice of death, "Too late."   
Before Goku could attempt to stop him, Kain hit Vegeta again. Goku's eyes grew wide in horror as he watched Kain's hand burst out of Vegeta's backside. Vegeta's body went limp & Kain, satisfied with his work, tossed Vegeta away like yesterday's garbage. Vegeta landed at the feet of the Z fighters, who were standing there in stunned silence. Kain looked at the Z fighters, then Vegeta, then he looked back at Goku, who was about ready to explode.   
"I could tell he wanted to fight with me; too bad he didn't know what he was getting into" Kain said in cold arrogance.   
"YOU-YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" Goku cursed, as it was the only thing he could say at the moment. A cold, emotionless smile spread across Kain's lips as he saw how furious Goku was. "Do you disagree with my methods of fighting?" Kain asked, the tone in his voice matching the look on his face.  
"Why? Why did you have to kill him?! What was the point?!" Goku asked, shaking in rage.   
"I suggest you calm down before you have a stroke." Kain said calmly. But as he said that, his mind was thinking differently. "(The power coming from him is rather interesting. It seems as though he can increase his power just the way I can...I'll have to keep an eye on him. Given the time, he may become strong enough to force me to fight at my full strength.)" He very quickly glanced at Turell, then returned his gaze to Goku. "(Already his power has gone beyond that of Turell's, & there's a good chance that he may have the power to destroy Melchiah. Hmm, I'll just have to see to it that he doesn't get the chance)" Kain thought, then his mind changed its thinking process; from wondering about Goku's power to, to wondering just how to kill him.   
Goku realized that if he didn't calm down that he might pull a Vegeta & attack blinded by his rage, so he calmed down & settled his power, waiting for Kain to make the first move.   
"I didn't kill, that wound I gave him is a mortal one, but it won't immediately kill him. At least, not for another hour, two at most" Kain said, answering the question that Goku had asked him.   
"What you mean to say is that you're going to have him suffer" Goku said.   
"You catch on fast" Kain said, then he noticed that some of Vegeta's blood was on his arm & hand. He quickly inhaled & swallowed it, but watching that little move told Goku what Kain was & what the other five were likely to be. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"   
Kain looked at Goku & cracked a twisted, sadistic smile, revealing one of his fangs. "Correct. I am known only as Kain" he answered.   
"O.k. Kain, what the hell did you mean when you said that Vegeta's blood would be useful to you in the future?"   
Kain looked at Gohan & answered, "You don't need to know the purpose of that yet. Although, I will tell you but only if you can defeat me."   
To show that he was willing to try, Gohan took his fighting stance. But he wasn't the only one as the other Z fighters got into their own stances, ready to attack. Behind him, Kain heard the sound of shifting dirt; he didn't need to look to know that his lieutenants had taken up their fighting stances.   
"I suggest that you tell your friends not to interfere. It shall be one-on-one, you against me, but if any of these friends of yours get involved...my lieutenants will be forced to step in" Kain said to Gohan as he eyed each of the Z fighters, pausing at Goku, & coming to rest on the one he had spoken to.   
"That's fine with me" Goku said, acting as though it was he who had been spoken to, not Gohan.  
Kain glanced over at him & said, "I said I would only fight one of you. So who is it going to be?"   
"Me!" Goku said crouching down into his stance.   
"But Dad, I-" Gohan started to say, but was cut off by his father's voice. "Gohan, I want you & the others to take care of Vegeta. And make sure that he gets a senzu bean soon" Goku said, not taking his eyes off of Kain. "But-" Gohan tried to say again, but Goku's voice again stopped him. "If Vegeta was beaten Gohan, then you won't do much better if you fight with him" Goku said.   
"(Not that your chances any better)" Kain thought with confidence. As that was going through his head, he watched as the Z fighters started to fly off into the air, with Goten & Trunks caring Vegeta. "I don't think so" Kain said smoothly as he fired a very thin blast of energy between the gap the Z fighters had made when they had started to take off.   
As he glared up at them, he failed to notice the small look of shock that Goku was giving him. "(How did he do that? It was as if he didn't even move)" he thought in surprise. Shacking the thought away, he spoke to him, "What was the purpose of that? They were just leaving the area."   
"Exactly, you see I hate it when people leave without saying good-bye" Kain said coldly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
"He needs help! Us staying here isn't going to help him stay alive" Krillin said.   
Kain's eyes were then locked on Krillin & Krillin started to shake with fear as he starred at Kain. "But I love to have an audience when I fight with someone. Do stay, I'd hate for you to come back & find your friend dead" Kain said, the look of death in his eyes.   
His attention then switched back to Goku. "I advise that you tell them not to run off. Should they do, I'll send my warriors after them" Kain stated.   
Goku knew that Kain would do that, & if that did happen, then Vegeta wouldn't survive the night. "Alright, they'll stay here & out of our fight, but what guarantee do I have from you that your friends won't jump in?" Goku demanded.   
"They know better than to go against my orders," Kain said, then turned his head to look at them. "Don't you, Turell?" Turell just bowed his head & kept his mouth shut, which was the smartest thing he had done all day. "They'll stay out of the way, you have my word" Kain said as he looked back at Goku.  
"Comforting" Goku muttered, though loud enough for Kain to hear.   
Kain shifted his feet into a fighting position but crossed his arms over his chiseled chest. "So, now that we have all the concerns out the way, how about he get this fight under way?" Kain asked, obviously wanting to begin. Goku changed positions & got ready.   
"Oh, just to be fair, you also have my word that I won't move from this spot" Kain said.   
Goku crouched down even lower into his stance, while saying, "It's your call, but I wouldn't bank on it if I were you."   
"Let's get started" Kain stated, & fired a very fast energy blast from his eyes that shredded the ground for miles. Goku vanished in a blaze of speed as soon as the blast had reached him. Kain slightly cracked a smile when he saw Goku vanish. He knew he wasn't dead, he was just trying to get a quick hit in. He stuck his arm up as Goku tried a kick to the head. Kain looked at him with a look that said, "was that the best you could do?"   
Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to beat him without going to his maximum, Goku then back flipped off his arm into the air. Kain cocked his head as he watched Goku power up to his full power, 31,000,000,000.   
"Before this fight goes any farther, I would like to know your name" Kain said.   
"It's Goku" he answered.   
"Then tell me, Goku, why did you stop your attack? Surely you're not thinking of running away, are you?" Kain asked in a mocking tone.   
"Not a chance. I just needed a moment to reach my best" Goku answered.   
"Well then, if you have reached it, then perhaps we can get this little game started" Kain said.  
"No problem" Goku said.   
With one more quick energy flair, Goku then flew head-on at Kain. When he was in striking distance, Goku reared back & threw a hard punch that was aimed at Kain's face. However, much to his surprise, the blow went strait through it as if it were an illusion. Thinking that maybe he had just missed his mark, Goku then tried a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, but it had went passed right on through as well. Getting slightly frustrated, Goku landed & began to throw a flurry of punches & kicks, far to fast for the normal eye to follow. In fact, it was difficult for the other Z fighters to follow the blows as well. But for the Z fighters who were able to follow the moves, they could tell that Goku was putting everything he had into those blows. Unfortunately, they could also see that the blows were going strait through the seemingly unmoving Kain.   
"What's going on? How come Goku's blows aren't hitting him?" Trunks asked aloud. He & the others watched as Goku jumped back & fired an energy blast at Kain, but unfortunately, it passed right on through his body as well. As Kain continued to stare at Goku with a look of calm boredom, the blast blew up someplace in the distance.   
"He...he's too fast for Goku to hit" Piccolo said in realization. Everyone turned & looked at him in utter shock; that was definitely not good news.   
As they turned back to watch the fight, they saw that now Goku was throwing everything he had as fast as he possibly could. He was appearing & disappearing with incredible speed as he threw blow after blow at Kain. In the air, on the ground, Goku was trying everything to hit the creature, who was at least two & a half feet taller. A very bored look had now occupied Kain's hideous face as his eerie eyes moved in succession with every move Goku made.   
Turell & the other clan leaders watched the on-going battle as well, but their thought process was different from that of the Z fighters.   
"(How could that human possibly think that he could be a match for Lord Kain? I doubt he would be much of a challenge to me)" Turell thought as he watched the battle.   
"(That fool has no idea that Lord Kain is just toying with him. It's only a matter of time before Lord Kain goes on the offense, & ends this pitiful battle)" Dumah thought.   
As the battle continued, it was becoming painfully obvious that Goku was absolutely, nowhere even remotely close to having a chance of defeating Kain.   
Even though he was barely still conscious, Vegeta had been watching the fight as well, & he had realized from the beginning that Goku was fighting a lost battle. "(Kakorot doesn't stand a chance against him; that bastard hasn't even started fighting back, & he has already beaten him)" he thought as he clenched the wound in his stomach.   
As all the on-lookers watched in anticipation, they could see that Goku had began to attack slower than before, & it seemed as though Kain had yet to move. It was very apparent that Kain had managed to tire Goku out while seemingly not moving at all. Everyone now knew that the moment that Kain goes on the offensive, then Goku would be beaten.   
"So tell something Goku, when do should I begin to fight back?" he asked in a sarcastic, yet amused tone.   
Hearing this, Goku jumped back a yard, breathing very heavily. "(I don't get it. How could he be that fast? I used everything I had & he dodged every single shot. I COULDN'T EVEN SEE HIM MOVE!!)" he thought in frustration.   
"Well seeing as though you've stopped your attack, I guess now that it would be my turn" Kain said, unfolding his arms.   
Goku took a defensive stance ready for whatever Kain was about to do, but it was clear that he was slightly worried now. He had just worn himself out, & now his enemy was about to attack & he was a fresh as he was when the fight had started.   
Kain it seemed could read Goku's mind as he cracked a thin, sick smile. "Don't worry, it won't hurt...more than a month" he said in a tone that matched his expression.   
Goku's ears & mind had barely absorbed what Kain just said, when Kain's fist slammed into his jaw. The force of the blow sent Goku sailing into the side of a cliff. Very unsteadily, Goku managed to get to his feet & got back into an offensive stance. However, before he could move, Kain appeared in his face again, this time kneeing him in the gut. The impact of the blow sent Goku soaring to the heavens, but Kain decided to interrupt the flight as he appeared above Goku & hit him with a double-axe handle to the back, a move that sent Goku crashing back down to the ground.   
Kain slowly, like a vulture hovering above fallen prey, descended as he watched Goku try & get back to his feet. "(I had a feeling that I wouldn't get much of a challenge out of this world, but this is pathetic. I suppose I should start the beginning of his end)" he thought as Goku coughed & blood came up from his mouth.   
Kain landed just as Goku raised his head to look at him & to try & fight him again. Kain, however, wouldn't give him the chance to even form a fist: he grabbed him by the throat & picked him up so that they were eye-to-eye.   
"You get points for courage, but unfortunately for you, the game is over" Kain said in a voice of icy death.   
Still holding him by the throat, Kain buried his fist in Goku's gut. Goku couldn't even cry out, mainly because a gush of blood came up through his system, & out his mouth where it splashed on the corner of Kain's face. Kain's tongue, black & snake like, was quick to lap it up.   
"Don't worry, Goku. I said that it wouldn't hurt for more than a month. At least, that's the longest anyone has ever lived after attempting to fight me & loosing" Kain said, no remorse at all in his ice-cold voice.   
Then, in a blur of unimaginable speed, he began to beat the living hell out of Goku with his feet & his free hand. The Z fighters watched in shock & horror as Kain seemingly destroyed Goku before their eyes. They could see Kain's hand as it held a death-grip on Goku's throat, but that was all they could see. Everything else was just a blur, except for the blood that was streaming for the multiple cuts & wounds that were appearing on Goku's body from seemingly out of nowhere.   
"He's helpless!" Trunks exclaimed aloud.   
The sound of Kain's blows on Goku's body were horrifying to listen to; it sounded as if every blow landed, which was everyone of them, was breaking a bone in his body. But above the sound of those blows landing came another sound that chilled the Z fighters strait down to their bones; the sound of Kain's sickening laugh, he was enjoying every moment of this. Hearing Kain laugh as Goku was being pounded unmercifully by him drove Gohan over the edge.   
"Father, I'm coming!" he cried out as he lowered up to his full ability.   
However, the voice of Piccolo stopped him from going on a suicide mission, "Gohan, WAIT! You won't be able to help him if you get involved!"   
"I don't care! I'm not going to stand hear & watch as my father dies!" he cried, as his power increased as much as his anger.   
"If you get involved, you'll be doing nothing more than giving those other five an excuse to attack Goku" Piccolo warned him.   
In the midst of his anger, Gohan suddenly stopped his power up as he absorbed what Piccolo had just said to him. Truth be told, he had almost forgotten about them. He looked over to where the five of them were standing & calmly watching as Kain continued his assault on Goku.   
"It seems as though the other defenders are getting worried about their friend" Rahab said as he glanced over at the Z fighters.   
"Maybe once Lord Kain is done with his fun, perhaps he'll allow us to take care of his friends" Zephon said, a psychotic look in his eyes as he began to imagine what he would do to them.   
Dumah shifted his eyes & looked at the Z fighters. After looking at each one of them for a moment, a perverted smile crossed his face.   
Melchiah looked up at Dumah & saw the grin on his face. "What are you grinning about brother, something over there catch your interest?" he asked.   
Turell, Zephon, & Rahab heard him & turned their heads, & looked up at their brother as well. "Yea" was Dumah's response as continued to stare at the Z fighters, #18 in particular.   
#18, getting a very uneasy feeling, turned & looked at the clan leaders. When she saw the way Dumah was looking at her, a sickening feeling of dread swept over her. "(Uh, I'm gonna be sick)" she thought, guessing what Dumah was probably thinking of doing. "I think he likes me" she muttered.  
Melchiah quickly glanced at the Z fighters & he didn't have to think long to figure out what Dumah was starring at. "Easy Dumah. Easy. Don't let your desires override your thinking. Although," Melchiah said, taking one more glance at #18, "I can see why you find her attractive."   
Zephon gave a quick laugh & said, "Be careful Dumah, she may try & fight back against you."  
"Oh I hope she does," Dumah said, turning his attention back to his brothers, "I love it when they struggle. It's so much more satisfying then when they just lay there & take it like the rest of the whores in Nozgoth."   
"Isn't it the truth" Rahab said amusingly, the voices of approval coming from his brothers.   
"But all fun n' games aside," Turell said looking at Dumah, "If you could fight anyone out of that bunch, besides the woman, who would it be?"   
"Hmm, let me think for a moment" Dumah said, a serious expression reappearing on his face. He looked at the Z fighters again & made his choice, "The two kids look like they could last long enough to cause me to break a sweat."   
"You're kidding right," Zephon said with a look in Goten & Trunks direction, "Dumah, you would crush them like insects in five seconds flat, maybe sooner."   
Dumah gave a small chuckle at that thought & replied, "You're probably right, they are rather small."   
Turell then looked at the leader of the Dumahim with a serious expression, & studied him from head to toe & still couldn't believe how huge he was. Even though vampires of both races, Hell-spawn & earth born, were incredible physical specimens, Dumah was by far one of the most impressive: his legs were the size of stone pillars, his arms were roughly the size of red-woods, & his chest was fifty inches thick. His clawed hands were the size of bowling balls, & his feet were roughly twice that size His entire body was very well built, every single muscle was shown very vividly, as was the case in his brother & Kain as well. Dumah also towered over all the vampires, including Kain, at 12.5"ft. "Dumah, to you, everyone is small" Turell said, slightly cracking an amused smile.   
Dumah raised his head & looked at the battle sight. "It seems as though Lord Kain is finished with his fun" he said observantly. The other four lieutenants turned their attention back to the battleground.  
Indeed, Kain was apparently done with his massacre. He was still holding Goku by the throat but at least he had stopped attacking him. Kain was calmly standing there admiring his work, just as fresh as ever.   
However, the same could not be said about Goku. Goku was a mess: his entire face was covered in blood, his left eye had swollen shut, his orange fighting gi, the top half had been completely shredded while the bottom half was soaked in his blood, & his whole chiseled upper body had more cuts & gashes in it then the Z fighters wanted to try & count. His Saiyan race tail was limply hanging down & Goku appeared to be dead weight.   
"You're fucking pitiful, Goku. I haven't even started warming up & you're practically dead already" Kain said in cold arrogance.   
Just as he finished saying that, Goku quickly raised his hands & fired an energy blast in Kain's face. Without thinking, Kain released the grip he had on Goku's neck & put both hands in front of his face to block the attack.   
The instant he hit the ground, Goku dashed backwards until there was about five yards between him & Kain. As he did this, he saw that Kain had somehow caught the blast, threw it behind him like yesterday's garbage.   
Watching Kain do that, Goku knew that this would be his last chance to finish Kain. "Kaioh-Ken Attack!" he yelled, as the move began to make him stronger. Then he cupped his hands & took his stance, preparing to unleash his signature attack, the Kamehameha.   
As Kain watched Goku, he suddenly felt his life force increase. "(Interesting. I never thought he had the ability to increase his power any further. But still, he has no idea of what real power is. However, he will find out soon enough; the fool hasn't the slightest clue as to what he is up against)" Kain thought with a smirk. He once again crossed his arms, calmly waiting for Goku to finish.   
"(If I use the kamehameha at this distance, he will without a doubt dodge it. Somehow I have to catch him by surprise, but how?)" Goku thought as he continued to charge his attack. Then, he thought of how to do it, as he remembered his past fight with Cell, "(It worked against him, it might work against Kain.)"   
"Anytime Goku" Kain called. "It's all yours! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-!!" Goku cried as the attack reached its climax.   
"(If this even tingles, I'll be surprised)" Kain thought confidently. Goku then played the only ace in the hole he had, the Instant Transmission, a technique that allowed him to travel 186,000 miles-per-second.   
Kain raised an eyebrow in surprise when Goku vanished & he could not follow where he was.   
As quickly as he had disappeared, Goku reappeared at Kain's feet, crouched down with his attack ready to unleash.   
"What!?" Kain said in surprise when he saw him.   
"HAAAAA!!!" Goku cried as he released a 34,000,000,000 blast no more than an inch from Kain's body, & there wasn't a damn thing that Kain could do to block it. The blast struck him square in the chest & lower torso & for a moment, appeared to have stopped.   
A moment later, much to the surprise of the lieutenants, the blast ripped right-on through Kain's torso, forcing them to dive out of the blast's way as it blew up somewhere in space. The Z fighters had covered their eyes because of the brightness of the blast, & therefore, had not seen the clan leaders scatter out of the Kamehameha's way.   
When the bright flashing had settled, they uncovered their eyes & looked over to where a heavily winded & beaten-up Goku was standing in front of a huge cloud of dust, smoke, & sand.   
As the cloud of dust n' such began to settle behind wear Kain had to be standing, the Z fighters could also see the clan leaders getting up to their knees & feet, looks of surprise etched on their faces.  
"Dumah *cough," Turell said whipping some dust out of his eyes & coughing, "What the fuck was that?"   
"*cough* How the*cough* fuck should I know?" Dumah said as he tried to get the dust out of his eyes. A fair amount of coughing & swearing could be heard coming from the other three lieutenants as they tried to clear their vision.   
Dumah was the first of the five to see strait & the moment he realized he could, he looked over to where Kain was. A look of utter shock came over his face when he saw him. "How in the hell..?" his voice trailed off.   
Once they got the dust n' crap out of their systems, Rahab, Zephon, Turell, & Melchiah turned their heads in the direction that Dumah was starring in, & the same look of shock & surprise that came across his face appeared on theirs. They were looking at their master, but they could see Goku's body when starring at Kain's torso.   
As heavily breathing & bleeding as he was, Goku managed to show a smile of victory on his battered n' bloody as some of the smoke vanished & he could see the results of his Kamehameha: a tire-sized hole in the center of Kain's chest.   
"Look!" Krillin said as the Z fighters could now see the results as well, "He got him!"   
With the exception of #18, who was still watching Dumah, & Piccolo, all the Z fighters began to celebrate & congratulate Goku.   
The reason Piccolo wasn't joining them was for two reasons: the first being he wasn't the excitable type, & the second being he was thinking of what Ashram had said the only time he was there. {"If you want to kill a vampire, you take a long pointed object & you impale him on it strait through the chest"} was what he had said.   
"SHUT UP!" Piccolo shouted to the Z fighters. They did just that & turned to look at him, wandering what his problem was. "Don't forget what Kain said he was" Piccolo said.   
"He said he was a vampire didn't?" #18 asked.   
"So what if he is? I mean, there's no way he could survive a blast like that, vampire or not" Krillin said.   
"I agree with Krillin, that guy is history" Yamcha said.   
"Did you forget what Ashram said? About how to specifically kill one?" Piccolo said, almost angrily.   
"Wasn't it something about impale..." Trunks began to say, but his voice trailed off as remembered what Ashram had said.   
The look of realization spreading across the faces of the Z fighters made it clear that they had remembered as well.   
"Unless Kain was lying, Goku did nothing more than seal his fate" Piccolo said grimly.   
A quick gust of wind blew the remaining smoke n' dust away, & Goku's smile of triumph was replaced by a look of extreme fear. The look one Kain's face was one of a combination anger & coldness.  
"Was that the best you could do?" he asked, his voice ranging in between amusement & boredom.   
Then, the hole in his torso burst into white-hot flames, but instead of hurting Kain, the flames were healing the wound. The wound closed in about two seconds & as the flames vanished from sight, so did Kain's toying tone of voice.   
"I can tell that you put all of your remaining energy into that last attack" Kain said matter-of-factly. Seeing the look of panic n' fear that he enjoyed so much on Goku's face, Kain coldly & calmly reviled the true to Goku, "You can't beat me. You never had a chance to do so from the beginning. I've been doing nothing more than letting you deceive yourself." Kain's eyes narrowed down into a look that could freeze an erupting volcano dead in its tracks, "You will never be able to kill me Goku, you are far to weak."   
"Liar!" Goku cried as he threw a left-handed haymaker at Kain's face.   
Unfortunately for him, Kain effortlessly caught it in his three-fingered/clawed hand. "You still don't get it do you?" Kain asked coldly as he began to wrap his right arm around Goku's left, making it impossible for it to move, "Maybe you'll get the picture now."   
He then jerked the arm up, & then brought his left fist down on Goku's shoulder. Everyone heard the sickening sound of the bone being shattered, & Kain smiled coldly as he watched & felt Goku's left arm go limp. Goku began to scream out in unbelievable agonizing pain as Kain released his arm & watched as it swung lifelessly to Goku's side. The lieutenants then slightly cracked smiles when they saw that Kain's right hand began to glow dark violet; they knew what he was about to do. The same could not be said for Goku's allies, including Vegeta, who had torn off his undershirt & had tightly wrapped it around his gut wound.   
"(What is that demon bastard up to now?)" Vegeta asked himself as he looked at Kain with a if-looks-could-kill stare.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Gohan screamed. Kain's eyes looked Gohan dead in the face, "Quite," he said, releasing a force blast that sent Gohan up against a plateau.   
Goten, Trunks, & Krillin rushed over to check on him as Kain turned his attention back to Goku, & was struck in the face by his right fist.   
The blow had enough force behind it to crush a mountain, but Kain didn't even flinch. He did a slow double take, first to Goku, then to the fist on his face, then back to Goku again, this time with a smile of amusement.   
"That tickled" he said in the same tone of voice that matched the expression on his face.   
Then behind his back, his loosely tied hair began to move on its own. It slowly wrapped itself around Goku's right arm & pulled tight. Goku gave a tug with all he had, but nothing happened.   
"Don't even try to free your arm," Kain said, "If you do, you just might pull your arm out of its socket."   
He gave a quick chuckle, then made his hair lift Goku's only good arm over his head, leaving his entire body as a human punching bag. Clenching his left hand into a fist, Kain then buried it deep into Goku's midsection.   
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Kain asked sarcastically. Then he buried his fist repeatedly into his stomach & rib area, loving every moment of feeling & hearing Goku's ribs being shattered. Kain then allowed his hair to drop Goku's arm so he could clench his now shattered rib cage.   
"Oh, does that hurt?" Kain asked in the same mocking tone as before, "This should hurt even more." He then slashed his still glowing right hand like a sword at Goku's right arm. As if watching in slow motion, Kain's hand went strait on through Goku's arm without resistance. Some more of Goku's blood splashed onto Kain's face as just above the elbow, Goku's right arm fell to the ground, completely severed off.   
However, before Goku could start to scream in the pain that he had to be feeling, Kain spoke again, "The fight ends here."   
One very swift, strong, & stiff kick to the head later from Kain, & Goku was skidding across the ground as if fired from a canon.   
"FATHER!!" Gohan cried as he got back to his feet & saw Goku stop at the feet of the other Z fighters. He was completely unconscious.   
As Gohan was about to charge Kain, Trunks, Goten, & Krillin all dived on top of him to stop him from going. However, he fought free & flew at him, only to be stopped by Piccolo grabbing hold of his fighting shirt. "Don't do it Gohan" Piccolo warned him.   
Gohan looked as though he would explode, but he released Piccolo's logic: if he went to attack Kain, then he would be giving Kain's soldiers the go-ahead to start attacking the other Z fighters.   
A very fast glance in their direction showed him that they were crouched down, just waiting for the moment when they could fight. When he turned back to ask his father if he was alright, Kain appeared standing over his body.   
"Well Goku, seeing as though you have nothing further to offer me, I will now end your miserable life" Kain said as he reached for the Soul Reaver. He grasped the handle then he looked at the Z fighters with somewhat of an arrogant smile on his face. "Don't worry Gohan, you can try next if you want" he said as he withdrew the deadly blade.   
"Huh? How does he know Gohan's name?" Krillin asked Goten, who shrugged his shoulders.  
"Molding my face is not the only thing that my ears can do" Kain answered as his attention was on Goku & what he was about to do. He pointed the tip of the Soul Reaver's blade at the heart area of Goku's chest, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow. He slowly raised the blade above his head, enjoying the looks of fear & dread on the Z fighter's faces. He looked back down at Goku & said in the coldest voice he had used thus far, "You were entertaining for a while Goku, but like all entertaining things, you eventually get bored with them. You just weren't strong enough to make a difference against me." Then, he brought the blade down.   
The Z fighters either shut their eyes or turned their heads away, they weren't about to watch that.  
However, Kain stopped a fraction of a hair before the blade sunk into Goku's bloodied upper body.  
Since nothing seemed to happen, the Z fighters looked up to see Kain putting the Soul Reaver back into its holder oh his back.   
"You're not good enough to be killed by me" Kain arrogantly said. Then he began to walk back to where his lieutenants were waiting, heads bowed.   
The Z fighters, seeing as though the fight was over, rushed to Goku's aid. However, as Gohan began making a sling & a bandage out of his fighting shirt, they all regretfully realized that none of them had a strength restoring senzu bean.   
Piccolo, however, using his own pointed ears, was listening very closely to what Kain was telling his warriors.   
"This planet is thriving with blood. However, if I am to resurrect the Angel, then I need to bring the planet here in order to gather the blood" he said to them.   
"(Resurrect the Angel? What's he talking about?)" Piccolo thought.   
"So this means our trip down to Earth has been cancelled?" Rahab asked, slightly disappointed.  
"Postponed" Kain replied.   
"Lord Kain," Dumah said in vampiric, "it seems as though the green skinned one is listening in on our conversation."   
"Let him, he can't do anything" Kain answered. He turned to Turell, "Since Goku's friends want to fight with us so bad, I'm giving you the task of finishing them off." Kain cracked a slight smile because he knew Piccolo wasn't going to like the next part, "Use as many of your offspring as you desire, the rest of us are going back to get the planet ready to be moved here."   
"As you wish Lord Kain" Turell said kneeling.   
Kain turned & looked at Piccolo to see him walking back to tell the others what he had just overheard. "Don't worry, I'm sure none of them will suffer through the pain that Goku is feeling right now" Kain called out to him.   
Piccolo momentarily stopped & looked back at him only to be greeted by that smirk of his, as well as his cold laugh, then walked back to where the Z fighters were busy bandaging what was left of Goku's right arm, as well as bandaging all his other wounds. All except for Vegeta, who was impatiently waiting to hear what Piccolo had overheard. Needless to say, none of them were very thrilled when he told them.  
"Damn it, that coward! He's just afraid of me, that's why he's running away" Vegeta spat.   
"Be reasonable for once in your life!" Gohan shouted at him, & getting sneered at in return. "Forget about Kain, how are we suppose to get out of here alive? I mean, Goku & Vegeta were taken out effortlessly, & now we have to deal with that guy" Tein said as he looked at Turell, who seemed to still be getting instructions from his boss.   
"We may have one chance..." Goku managed to say, despite the pain coursing through his body. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to answer. "Trunks...do you have the time machine with you?" he asked.   
"Yeah, it's right here" Trunks said, removing the capsule that held it from his jacket pocket.  
"Good...now I know this is going to sound insane, but I want you to follow them & try to find Ashram" Goku said.   
Now everyone was looking at him as though he had just lost his mind. "Dad have you gone crazy? What if they find out that he is following them & decide to take care of him?" Goten asked his father.   
"& how do you know that that is the same space rip that Ashram came through?" Piccolo demanded.   
"Because I have this feeling that those guys are the same ones that Ashram said would...Destroy everything in his universe. I think they were about to go to the Earth of his dimension when they noticed the space rip that Ashram originally used to come here. It never closed, or they reopened it, or something, but what matters is that they are here & right now, the entire planet is in trouble" Goku answered.   
"So what you're trying to say is that unless we get his help, those guys are going to destroy the Earth?" Yamcha asked, not excited about the concept at all.   
"I doubt they will stop with just the Earth," Piccolo said, "It's likely they'll go & destroy everything here in this dimension before going back to Ashram's."   
"But even with this guys help, there is no guarantee that he will do any better against Kain than Goku or Vegeta did" #18 said. Everyone looked over at her; she did have a point they all realized.   
They remembered that Ashram wasn't that much stronger than Goku, or even if he was stronger. "That's a risk we'll need to take #18. Besides, Ashram knows better than anyone how to kill a vampire" Gohan said.   
"Being that he's one himself" Piccolo said. Then he noticed several figures coming out of the space tear. "We're out of time, that guys offspring are here."   
"But how will I know where to find him when I get there?" Trunks asked.   
"If I remember correctly, didn't Ashram say that one of his favorite hobbies was drinking?" Tien asked.   
"I think you're right," Gohan said, then turned to Trunks, "I'd start with every bar within a hundred miles of where you land."   
"Get ready Trunks, they're about to leave" Yamcha said.   
He was right, the last of Turell's offspring, the Turellim, had come out of the portal & Kain, Rahab, Dumah, & Melchiah were flying towards the rip in space. Trunks opened the time machine, climbed in, & began to drive it towards the hole behind the vampires. Turell watched as Trunks followed his master & brothers out of the corner of his eye, then turned his full attention on to the Z fighters, who had all got into stances as Goku got out of the way.   
"(Good luck)" Trunks thought, then followed Kain into & his warriors into the space rip.   
"Since all of you are so eager to die, I took the precaution of summoning ten of my children for every one of you" Turell said to the Z fighters. All of the Z fighters could feel the power levels of the Turellim, but were uncertain about Turell's.   
"Hump, if he intends to kill us, then he should've summoned more then 110 of his kin" Vegeta said, even though, because of the wound in his gut, he was in no shape to fight.   
"Don't underestimate them Vegeta. They may seem weak to you, but with 10-1 odds, Trunks gone, & Goku in no position to fight, this may be more than we can handle" Piccolo said as he eyed the Turellim & Turell.   
The Turellim got into groups of ten & took fighting stances while Turell hovered above them. "Your wish to die is about to be granted," he said with confidence, then he commanded in vampiric, "Turellim, ATTACK!!!"  
  
  
The Turellim are on the attack. Can the Z fighters, without Goku, manage to hold off Turell's destructive offspring? & even if they can, will they have enough power remaining to defeat the deadly vampire? But what about Trunks, can he find Ashram in time to help out? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Dark Shadows. 


End file.
